


Drabbles Abound

by FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Crack, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Hogwarts, Humor, Implied Character Death, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-12
Updated: 2007-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles I wrote in 2006/2007</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dream Remembered

**PG-13** Implied Character Death *Drabble*  
 _Summary: Severus has a bad dream._

\--------------------------------

Gentle hands running down his body,  
Tender yet heated kisses first thing in the morning,  
Passionate and sweet sensations while making love,  
The smell of grass and autumn breeze when I nuzzle his hair,  
A little girl with emerald eyes and her Papa's straight black hair,  
A boy with the darkest of eyes and his Daddy's messy hair,  
A beautiful house away from everyone and everything,  
A long and happy life,  
With curses and a flash of green light he awakens,  
To tear soaked pillow and shattered dreams,  
And all because of the Boy Who Should Have Lived.

~Fin~


	2. Pleasant Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **R** *Drabble*  
>  _Summary: Harry wakes Severus up._

He moaned in his sleep. He was having the most delicious dream. A hot mouth traveled from his neck to his navel. There it paused and dipped in and out making him even harder and his breath shorter. The mouth started to travel further south and he groaned in need and anticipation. Finally the mouth wrapped around his most needed area and began to take him all the way in. The pace was torturous making him claw at the sheets beneath him. Finally the warm moist heat drew him in faster and faster. He could feels his balls drawing up.

_________________________________

He looked up at his lovers sigh. Lapping away the rest of his lover's seed he smiled.

He loved the way Severus looked both when asleep and post orgasm. Relaxed and without a care in the world. He crawled up the prone body and nuzzled Severus' neck.

"Sleep well?"

"You're going to kill me one of these days." Severus said as he kissed the top if Harry's head."

"Maybe." Harry laughed happily.

Finally after all his years of wanting from afar his dream had come true. He finally had someone to love and that loved him back.


	3. 20 Random Facts about Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wonder what Hogwart's Castle sees and thinks?

1.) Though I am sentient, I CANNOT tell the Headmaster/Mistress, or anyone else for that matter, the goings on of students. Anyway even if I could I wouldn't. It's none of the bloody perv's business who's snogging in my towers.

2.) Since I am a co-educational place, when the founders built me, they also placed an anti-fertility spell on me. This way those rampaging hormones do not have the student reproducing like rabbits. (Sadly I cannot control what goes on outside of my walls.)

3.) The most sexually prolific house is NOT the brave Gryffindors nor the sly Slytherins. No, No that honor goes to Ravenclaw and their insatiable appetite to know EVERYTHING.

4.) I am a CASTLE not a Crystal Ball. I CANNOT foretell which of the students will try to rule the world.

5.) Yes I did know about the Chamber of Secrets... but... hello, again, I'm a bloody castle who could I tell?

6.) Voldemort did not put a curse on the Dark Arts job, I did. This way I KNOW that if that evil idiot ever gets the job, I will only have to tolerate him for one year.

7.) I do have favorite students. Harry Potter is one of them. Who doesn't like his cute little arse?

8.) My stairs move because I am worse than Peeves any day. Who do you think showed the Weasley twins the map with the secret passages?

9.) I enjoy watching the students sleep. Did you know Draco Malfoy sleeps with a Care Bear?

10.) I REALLY enjoy watching the boys in the showers. *See fact #7 for reason.*

11.) It was Headmaster Dumbledore's idea to place the pervy pear picture as a kitchen door. I would have happily chosen a naked Snape portrait.

12.) Professor Snape sees more action than the prolific Ravenclaws.

13.) I enjoy watching Professor Snape in 'action'. *See fact #7 for the reason.*

14.) I have seen Tom Riddle nude. Really it's no wonder he's trying to rule the world, he has to do something to compensate for his lack of masculine pride.

15.) Professor McGonagal enjoys having a midnight 'romp' around the castle with Crookshanks.

16.) I have seen Headmaster Dumbledore and Poppy Pomfrey 'perform' way too many times.

17.) The house elves run around in the kitchen nude. *shudders* I hate seeing those tiny little elf buns.

18.) The Room of Requirement will open for anyone... If I'm in the mood that is.

19.) The Bloody Baron was killed by falling down several flights of my stairs after insulting me.

20.) The Chamber of Secrets was NOT Salazar Slytherin's secret room, it was where the founders held their Monthly Orgies.


	4. Take it Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **NC-17** *Drabble*  
>  _Summary: Harry wants Severus to Take it back._

"Take it back." Harry said while gingerly licking Severus' leaking member.

"Never...." he moaned while throwing his head back. Oh sweet Merlin he was going to die.

"Last chance Severus, take it back, or else." he said before descending back to that glorious piece of flesh and sucking harder.

"N-nnnoooo," Severus managed to ground out. If this was Harry's idea of punishment he would gladly accept anything and everything.

Severus could feel his impending orgasm approaching fast when he heard a pop. His eyes flew open and asked, "Why in the world did you stop?"

"Because you said I was the bane of your existence."


	5. Taken Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus Takes it Back

"You can't stop like that Harry, it's cruel."

"No it's not," he said smirking "Petrificus Totalus, but this is." he smiled as he reached into the nightstand and pulled out a vial of lube.

"I think that since I have you nice and immobile, I'll just take it upon myself to enjoy it."

He carefully lubed Severus' erection and lowered himself onto it. When he was fully settled he looked down into his lovers eyes and whispered, "It's your choice from here. Finite Incantatem."

"I take it back." Severus said as he started to pound into his lovers willing body.


	6. Life After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PG** *Drabble*  
>  _Summary: Severus and Harry celebrate after Voldemort is defeated._

The bane of his existence had done it again. This time he had gotten rid of Riddle for good. He should have been celebrating, getting drunk with his friends and leaving out of my life for good.

*sigh* 'Life never was very fair to me.' Instead of his quiet future, he was sitting in America, with mouse ears on.

"Thank you." Harry said.

"What are you thanking me for this time Potter?" Severus snarled.

"For bringing me here, for making me feel important, for being you, and it's Potter-Snape now. Remember?"

"How could I forget?" Severus said while drawing his husband down for a kiss.

~Fin~


	7. Best Parts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **NC-17**   
>  _Summary: Harry and Severus discuss the other's best parts._

Severus' POV

(Eyes)

He came to me and confessed his feelings toward me. Really I should have never looked into his eyes, if I hadn't I would have been able to throw him out, as would have been proper. Alas, however I did.

I was stunned to see hope, lust, peace, honesty, and trust in his lovely emerald green gaze.

I was weak against them, Who would not be? What had I done to deserve these emotions playing through the young man's eyes? It would have taken a saint to refuse this gorgeous entity his request and offer of virginity, and I am no saint.

(Heart)

I slowly remove his shirt and place my hands over his heart. I am confused and amazed at the strength that I know is under my palms.

This young man who has been though so much pain and suffering in his short life still has the ability to love and hope, open and honestly. How can he still be so open after all the horrors he has seen?

How I envied him for that, yet I also cherished his gift all the more for that very same reason.

His eyes may have captured me, but it was his heart that kept me.

(Abs)

I run my hands down his chest to his abdominal muscles. I can feel them quiver as I touch them gently.

Flat, hairless, and tanned. All I can think to describe them in my mind is perfect and all mine. No one has ever had this pleasure.

They look so delicious that I decide I simply must taste them. I slowly drag my tongue over them and moan. I can see and feel his breath hitch and speed up as I do this.

I slowly dip my tongue into his navel, thrusting in and out mimicking what I will later do elsewhere.

(Legs)

My tongue travels down past his hips to his Quidditch toned legs. Never before have I seen more tone and sexy legs. I gently kiss and rub them to help him relax and get used to being touched before I rid him of his troublesome virginity.

I can not wait to have those legs wrapped around me while I pound into him. But I will wait and I will make him wait as well. I will make him beg and crave my touch. I run my hands slowly to his feet and even slower back up and to his bum.

(Bum)

I quickly place a pillow under his round tight bum. I look and cannot resist tasting him. I swipe my tongue over his entrance. He is so responsive so beautiful. I reluctantly remove my tongue and stretch him as quickly and thoroughly as I can without causing injury or pain.

When I deem him ready I slick up my erection slowly push in past the tight ring of muscles stopping to let him adjust. After what seemed like forever I was fully sheathed and pounding into him.

As I neared orgasm I looked down and could only think, 'I love you.'

 

Harry's POV

(Mouth)

His mouth is an utter torture device. He can slice me to ribbons or turn me into putty.

He is feeling cruel, his mouth makes me cry in pain and pleasure, begging him for more.

When he finally tires of my neck and nipples he slowly travels south nipping, biting, and sucking.

I feel like I am losing my mind. There can be no greater sin nor joy than this man's mouth.

"Please, Please." I beg as I feel his mouth ghosting over my aching erection.

Finally he gives into my begging and pleading and wraps his mouth around my leaking needy erection.

(Tounge)

I was wrong. OH SWEET CIRCE I was wrong. His tongue, yeah his tongue is one hundred times more sinful than his mouth.

I had no idea it could feel like this. Or that anyone was willing to put his tongue 'there'.

"More, need more." I manage to groan as his tongue swiped over my entrance.

I can feel him push his tongue into me. I lose all control over what I can say as I feel him push further into me.

I have died and gone to heaven. there is no way anything on earth can feel this good this right.

(Hands)

Really why had I never paid more attention to his fingers? If I had I would have known that his fingers were the deadliest torture device he had.

I barely noticed when he first breached me with his long and slender finger. All I could think was 'more.' It was just, wonderful!

After inserting a second finger I could feel him searching for something in me, I just couldn't figure out what. As soon as he smiled and crooked his finger I found out why.

I feel his fingers pull out of me and smile. I can hardly wait for what's next.

(Hips)

I wish I had seen his erection to describe it, but I didn't. His hips though. Oh Merlin who would have thought that hips could be so sexy?

Slender and slightly bony, they were the perfect place for me to put my hands for a more sturdy hold of him. It also gave me the chance to let him know without the words how I wanted and needed him.

All the time he was pounding me into the mattress I wanted to be able to suck his hips, mark them so he could look in the mirror and know he was taken.

(Eyes)

I hadn't even bothered to look him in the eye till it was close to over. How had I not seen those beautiful obsidian eyes before?

So full of emotion. I watched in utter rhapsody as his emotions played out thru his eyes. Lust, need, fear, and hope. How did I ever have the gall to think this man cold and emotionless?

It was the look of love in those eyes that finally pushed me over the edge into orgasm.

I said the only thing I could think of as I lay there spent, tired, and happy "I love you too."

~Fin~


	8. Snake, Tiger, or Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **R**   
> _Summary: Severus wonders if Harry is a Snake, Tiger, or Lion._

His green eyed lion was turning out to be more than just a simple lion he had always thought he was.

First he had shown his snake side by somehow finding a weak spot in his heart and beat at it mercilessly, until the wall had crumbled and he was fully situated in it.

Now though, oh sweet Circe, he was proving he was a tiger in bed by riding him. The boy's rhythm was as strong and fast as his heart beat. Pushing them both to the edge, and finally beyond.

Laying in post orgasmic bliss he wondered what the boy was: Snake, Tiger, or Lion?


	9. Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PG-13**   
> _Summary: Harry asks Severus a serious question._

"Hi, Professor, mind if I come in?" Harry replied while pushing his way into Snape quarters.

"But of course." Snape said quietly before asking, "What do you want Potter?"

"Wha-, oh yeah that, look I like you and am interested in a relationship with you, though I won't say no to a quick shag either."

"You're being calm asking me that, why?"

"Took a Draught of Peace before coming down. So, what do you say?"

"Out Potter. Come back and ask again when you aren't under the influence, of anything."

"So is that a yes?" Harry asked eagerly.

"It's a maybe." he replied while pushing Harry out of his quarters.

~Fin~


	10. Shrinking to a Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PG**   
> _Summary: Severus and Harry shrink to accomplish a task._

"This is a ridiculous plan Potter." Snape said for the fifth time.

"It worked when I was shrunk and snuck to old Moldy Voldy."

"That was necessary, this isn't."

"Do you love me?" Harry asked.

"That, isn't the issue."

"Look I TOLD you Molly adopted me. If we pop in there tomorrow without this happening she'll be wary of you."

"Fine." Snape said and downed the Shrinking Potion in one gulp.

Harry watched as his lover shrunk to about six inches.

"Mmm the things I could do with you. Oh well, that'll have to wait." he sighed and slipped Snape into his shirt pocket and buttoned up his jacket.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Molly was amused by her children's 'clock' antics. She knew her kids snuck in when they had found someone they were serious with to add them to the clock.

Though she was somewhat startled to see her youngest son sneak in and start talking to a doll.

"Just add a drop a blood and your picture will appear next to mine." Harry whispered.

"And just where, am I to get this drop of blood from?"

"Would you prefer to add something more personal?" looking pointedly down.

Molly, quietly, went away to leave them in private. Early the next morning she smiled at her clock.

"Finally those two will admit their relationship." she muttered then set about making breakfast.

~Fin~


	11. Draught Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***R**   
> _Summary: Oops usually gets you fired._

"Now, ohpleasenow!" Harry babbled as his lover prepared him.

Severus was so caught up in the moment he wasn't watching what he grabbed as he applied the potion to his swollen member.

"Oops" Severus said as he watched his cock swell to an impossible size.

"Oops? No oops Sev, oops gets you fired. What did you do?" he said as he turned and then looked in horror at the sight before him. "Oh HELL no! I KNOW you are NOT thinking of sticking THAT in me!"

Harry quickly got out of bed and removed the bottle from the groaning potions master's hands. "SWELLING SOLUTION??" he yelled.

"Where's the Deflating Drought?"

"I'm out."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Severus, it's been two hours and it's still not gone down. Now, I'm sure that a lot of men would love to brag about a 36 inch cock, but, you're not coming near me with it. Besides, you need your hand to work. How long does it take to brew the drought?"

"A few days." he replied dejectedly. "I'm out of some of the ingredients."

"That's it. I'm not waiting a few days, we're going to St. Mungo's."

"NO!"

"No? Fine then off to Poppy's we go." He said as he quickly cast a body bind and a see me not spell on him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What seems to be the problem Harry?" Poppy asked as they came in the infirmary.

"Severus has had a bit of an accident. I'm hoping you have something to help him with his problem." he said "Finite".

Poppy stared in horror as she looked between the huge cock and Harry. It took her a few minutes to gather her courage to ask, "You, that is, did this happen DURING, um, well, you know?"

"NO! I'm not stupid you know."

"Oh.. well, that's something at least." she said weakly before collapsing to the floor in a fit of laughter.

"I'm never going to live this down." Severus said before covering his face with a pillow.

~Fin~


End file.
